Amourshipping- Depression
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: Hey guys, pretty short fic here, so yeah, enjoy!


**ASH POV (throughout entire story)**

 ***WARNING* Swearing in this story, enter at your own risk**

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Greninja crashed to the ground at full force, exploding with flame. Standing on top of the fainted ninja frog was a Pyroar, its blue eyes shining with triumph. Ash stared at his last Pokemon with dismay. He was battling in the Kalos League, and he had failed miserably. His GRENINJA had FAINTED to a fucking PYROAR.

"Greninja is unable to battle! Pyroar wins, and that means the winner of this battle is Malva!"

Ash ran over to his exhausted partner, full of burns and ashes. "Greninja...you tried your hardest.." Ash tried to comfort his friend. Greninja grunted a feeble reply.

Ash looked up to the bleachers and saw his friends, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena, all staring at him with pity in their eyes. Ash's heart skipped a beat when he looked into Serena's blue orbs. She was the only thing that kept him going. Without her, he would have quit battling long ago. And he had let her down by losing. Shame welled up inside his chest, and a new feeling of failure filled him like a glass.

He returned Greninja to his Pokeball and dashed out the door of the fiery stadium, tears in his eyes. He could just barely hear the cries of protest from his friends.

 _Gotta get out of here...can't face them..._ he thought miserably as he ran into the nearest forest. He reached the forest and ran until he couldn't run anymore. Tripping over a root of a tree, he faceplanted into the ground. He didn't bother to get up again.

Hours went by, maybe even days. It had steadily grown colder, but Ash didn't bother to put his coat on. He didn't deserve to live anymore anyways. He didn't want to face Greninja or his friends again.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw the girl of his dreams racing up to him. She had tears in her eyes as she ran up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "And why aren't you wearing a coat? You could freeze to death!"

Much as Ash wanted to object he enjoyed the feeling of Serena embracing him. He felt comforted, and pulses of energy raced through him, like he could race around the world twice and back. But then he remembered his embarrassing loss and grief swamped over him once more.

"No. Serena, don't warm me. You're better off without me anyways."

Serena gasped with horror. She immediately let go of her grasp on him and stood back. "How could you say something like that? Everyone wants you around! Just because you lost ONCE doesn't mean you can fucking ditch us all."

"Serena, do you really want me around? I've been an asshole to you all recently and I feel I can never take back the things I said. I don't deserve to be in your presence. You're too amazing for me. I mean, you never throw fits of rage when you lose a showcase. That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Ash then realized what he just said and threw his hands over his mouth. _Me and my god damn big mouth!_ Serena just gaped at him, her blue eyes widening in shock. Even though he was on the verge of losing her forever Ash couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful, so blue...

Suddenly Serena threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ash, you don't know how many years I was waiting for you to say that!" she cried, and tears flowed freely from her eyes. Gaping, Ash watched as Serena cried softly into his chest. He placed his hand on the side of her head and closed his eyes. This was the dream moment between him and Serena. He had always wanted to hold her. And to especially keep her warm. Ash made sure that no part of her body was cold.

Without thinking, he kissed the top of her head.

He mentally slapped himself for a moment until she lifted her head and touched her lips to his. They tasted...so wonderful. Ash savored the taste whilst feeling her soft lips for the first time.

They broke away after a couple of minutes, gasping for air. "A-Ash..." Serena murmured.

"Thank you, Serena." With that Ash helped her up, and together the new couple walked, fingers laced in between each other, heading out of the forest, into a new day, a new life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness, I'm in a rush.**

 **Happy New years!**


End file.
